Never Gone
by MelodiousNocturneGirl
Summary: Eliwood's thoughts after finding his father.  Spoiler alert for those who haven't finished the game!  P.S. I wrote this a LONG time ago.  I'm about to be a college student now and I was in sixth grade when I wrote this.  Be nice.


Never Gone

By: MelodiousNocturneGirl

Summary: Eliwood reminisces about his dead father. Warning: Spoiler and sad.

P.S. This was written when I was just starting out with fanfics over two years ago. Please be gentle with it.

-Eliwood's P.O.V.-

I remember. I can still remember all the things you've done for me. I'll always remember. How can I forget you, father? I remember how when I would fall on the hard brick of the castle, you'd be the one beside me. TO pick me up, hold me, and wipe away my tears.

I wish you were still here. Even if I am a young man now. 19 years old. I don't know what to do. Ruling a country, I'm not ready! Father, I need you! I don't know what to do! Please! Help me!

Father!

Father!

-Flashback-

"Daddy!"

I don't remember what had happened, but I was lost. I think I ran home from my schooling with the other lordlings. Some of the boys were teasing me, calling me names, and they pushed me in the mud, ruining my clothes and messing up my hair, its flaming red color now gone.

"Daddy!" I screamed through the castle again. Mother was out in the city with some guards. She usually went out for fresh air. I knew my father was there. He always was.

"Daddy! Daddy! Dadd-"

"Hey now, what's wrong?"

I looked up to see Marcus He was patrolling the castle at the time. His armor glistened in the faint light.

"Young Master Eliwood, what might be the matter? You're supposed to be getting your schooling."

All I could do was shake and sob. For one, I knew I was going to be in trouble because I left school. Two, I wanted my father more than anything.

He picked me up and held me. Usually Marcus is the type that is strict and he always stays by the rules. But not with me. With me, things were different.

"Do you want to see your daddy now?"

'Daddy?' He rarely says that. But I guess things are different with nobody around. Plus, if anyone said anything about it, Marcus wouldn't let them live to see their next birthday.

"Uh-huh…" was all I could manage to say with a nod.

He wiped a couple of tears from my face as he took me to my father's chamber.

Marcus knocked on the door and my father called him in. When we entered, my father looked up. I remember his face being tired and worn. It suddenly went from tiredness to worry.

He stood up and approached us, "Why Eliwood, what's the matter?"

Marcus handed me over to my father. He ruffled my hair and game me a sympathetic look that said _"Everything will be alright" _then he left.

My father held me on his side and carried me to his desk He placed me on the floor before sitting down and putting me on his lap. I cried gently on his chest while my tears stained his clean tunic.

"Tell me what's on your mind, son. I won't laugh or get angry. I know you wouldn't leave your schooling for just anything."

I looked up into his deep, blue eyes. He looked into mine.

"Your eyes are red and puffy. Something must be wrong, Eliwood. You can tell me."

So, I decided to tell him.

"The boys at the school were teasing me. Th-they made fun of my hair a-a-and picked on me a-a-a-"

I couldn't help but cry. The tears just streamed down my face.

Father tried calming me down. He wiped my tears away and held me close to his chest.

"There, there Eliwood. You mustn't worry about that. There are just some people like that. People that enjoy seeing you hurt or in pain."

He rocked me in his arms and hummed a lullaby mother had made for me.

"I love you, Eliwood. Remember that."

His mustache tickled my face and I giggled. He laughed as well.

"Feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yes daddy."

He smiled, "You can stay here with me today."

I remember squealing with delight when he said this and got comfortable on his lap.

-End Flashback-

"Eliwood, we must leave. Nergal needs to be stopped."

I look up to see Lyn and Hector. My face is red from crying.

"Lyndis, could you give us a moment real quick?"

She left and then it was just me and him.

"Eliwood, I…"

"Hector, you don't have to say anything."

"Yes, I do. Your father was much like a father to me as well. He cared about me when my parents died. Don't expect me to just sit here and do nothing."

I began to cry again, "Hector, I-"

"Don't say anything. You've been through to much. It's going to be ok."

He put me n a hug. The tears were free now. The ran like a river.

"Nothing gold can stay." I told him, "Nothing gold."

A/N

Yes, this was for an English class. We had to write a short story based on the book and movie _The Outsiders. _I just found this in a pile of my old fanfics and such. Of course, it was handwritten, and I do have to say I liked my handwriting back then, but oh well. Figured this could be posted.

Review please!

-MelodiousNocturneGirl


End file.
